Tell Me
by Saaraa
Summary: "Eiji sakit perut? Lagi? Pencernaannya tidak beres, ya?"/Pupil berdilatasi, sikap agresif-submisif. Oh, ini kan ciri-ciri-/"Ash, berhenti tertawa!"/Sebab mereka pantas mendapat momen bahagia bukan? Setidaknya sebelum semua berakhir tanpa harapan. [Ash x Eiji, canon, romance, one-shot, RnR?]


Aslan Jade Callenreese–Ash, tentu saja, terhitung sebagai sesosok individu dengan personaliti yang melampaui kata brilian, melanggar batas kecerdasan yang rasional, dan begitu teliti serta suka mengobservasi.

Maka itu, kerutan pada titik di antara iris gulmanya semakin menjadi kala Kong membilanginya bahwa Okumura Eiji masih di dalam kamar mandi.

"Katanya sakit perut lagi. Sepertinya pencernaannya kurang beres."

Ash mengerjap. "Kenapa dia bisa sakit perut melulu? Dia tidak pergi ke dokter?"

"Uh … aku sudah menawarinya, Boss. Eiji bersikeras tidak mau, katanya ini hanya diare biasa."

"Keracunan makanan?"

Tapi, Ash rasa Eiji tidak selemah itu. Oh, ayolah–pemuda itu sanggup menelan _hot dog_ pinggir jalan yang sudah pasti sarat akan bakteri, sebetulnya. Lagipula, selama tiga hari Eiji tampak sakit perut, Ash yakin pemuda tanggung berhelai gagak itu tidak makan hal aneh.

Jadi, ada apa dengannya?

* * *

 **Banana Fish** © Akimi Yoshida

 **Warnings**! _Typo(s)_ , _possibly_ OOC, _romance_ , _friendship_ , _fluff_ , Ash x Eiji, _timeline_ kira-kira ketika mereka berada di kondominium seberang _Corsican's building_ (sebelum bertemu Blanca), _shounen-ai_ , semoga EyD betul seluruhnya.

 **Note** : **A/N** lebih lengkap ada di akhir cerita. _Please don't give me spoilers, I know it is going to end badly, so no more details please until I reach the last episode of the anime_ :")

 **Tell Me** by Saaraa

* * *

Eiji menarik napas, lalu mengempasnya perlahan. Ia menaruh dahinya pada pintu berpelitur krem dan jemari tangan kanannya masih meremat gagang, belum ada tekad untuk membuka pintu.

 _Oke, oke. Biasa saja. Bersikaplah biasa._

Ahh–pikiran itu telah disampaikan repetitif, lebih ke pada dirinya sendiri. Meski begitu, tetap saja, detak jantung yang bertalu-talu tak sudi lesap dari balik rusuknya. Begitu menggebu-gebu dan mengacaukan proses berpikir. Lalu, pintu itu diberi tenaga. Ada akses untuk Eiji masuk, maka ia melangkahkan kakinya.

Tersenyum tipis kala apa yang hadir di visualnya adalah Ash Lynx yang tengah melabuhkan atensi penuh pada buku di antara jemarinya. Eiji menutup pintu, lalu menghampiri Ash. Ia mengambil tempat di sisi kasur, tepat di samping pemuda bersurai secerah matahari.

"Kau yakin tidak butuh obat?" Ash bertanya, menutup buku. Tangannya terangkat untuk memeriksa temperatur tubuh si oriental melalui sentuhan pada dahi. Poni hitam itu sedikit terangkat, tampilkan pahatan wajah dan gurat ekspresi Eiji yang tak terhalang apa pun. Terutama senyum tipis yang selalu membuat Ash bingung itu.

(Tentu saja Ash bingung. Mungkin memang anugerah seorang Eiji untuk menenangkan setiap hati insan yang melihat kurva tipis pada bibirnya.)

Eiji menggeleng. "Hm-mn, ti–tidak apa-apa, kok! Ini akan sembuh hanya dengan minum susu hangat. Atau, adikku ini segitunya khawatir?" ia tertawa.

Dengusan adalah jawaban Ash atas perkataan itu. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan detik selanjutnya Ash menarik sebelah sudut bibir, "Ho-oh. Aku khawatir, tentu saja. Kakakku yang sudah _tua_ ini, kan, sangat rapuh."

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata tua," Eiji memprotes. Pipinya mengembung sebagai manifestasi dari kesal yang dibuat-buat. "Lagipula kita hanya beda dua tahun, dasar bocah."

Ash tertawa. Lalu, ia menatap lekat iris hitam Eiji. Yang dilihat seperti itu bukan kendur sikapnya, malah semakin gugup. Disorot oleh sepasang netra gulma yang berkilat tentu saja menghujan langsung hatinya. "Jangan bohong. Kau tahu, kalau kau berbohong, maka kau akan lebih banyak bercanda."

Ohh. Astaga. Eiji mengira-ngira, seberapa dalam mereka memahami satu dengan yang lainnya? Sebaliknya, Ash adalah tipe orang yang jika mengucapkan bualan, maka akan lebih kalem, menarik diri, serta ungkapkan kata-kata tersusun rapi, bagai telah dirancang baik-baik dalam skenario yang diketik. Dan Eiji tahu itu.

Mengapa terkadang, mereka tak perlu eksplanasi untuk saling memahami? Tanpa perlu tendensi menghakimi, pertanyaan Ash bukannya karena tidak percaya, tapi sekadar ingin mendengar beban hati si surai hitam. Tapi justru karena itu, kejujuran kadang disembunyikan di sudut paling ujung, tak disentuh. Alasannya sederhana, tak ingin menyusahkan satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Uhmm …."

Eiji menundukkan kepala. Juntaian hitam menutupi pandangan. Ash bukanlah sebuah enigma. Malah, pemuda 18 tahun itu cukup sederhana, bagi Eiji. Dan ini, adalah saat-saat di mana kesederhanaan Ash yang sekadar ingin mengetahui kondisinya, begitu mencekik kewarasannya.

"Eiji, coba lihat mataku."

Ash menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Eiji. Gulma bertemu hitam, larut dalam satu situasi hening. Ash menautkan alis. Ia tak ahli dalam meneliti ekspresi, tapi Dino mengajarinya berbagai hal, termasuk caranya membaca mikro ekspresi. Eiji menutup bibir, jelas kontur wajahnya aku. Belum lagi ketika gurat-gurat merah muda tipis menghiasi ruas pipi hingga telinga. Tangan dikepal, erat.

 _Pupil berdilatasi, darah mengalir pada area wajah–malu? Bukan. Rasa malu hanya akan menghasilkan tindakan submisif, bukan bersamaan dengan sikap agresif seperti ini._

Ash mengerjap. _Oh, tunggu, ini kan ciri-ciri–_

Ash mengusap pipi Eiji, menghasilkan pemuda itu berjengit, menutup mata, dan merintih tertahan. "Nnh."

– _terangsang._

Ash terkekeh tipis. Eiji melenguh pelan. _Dia sudah tahu. Sial._

"Berhenti tertawa," titahnya, sedikit kesal.

"Oh. Oh! Ohhhh," Ash menggodanya, kirimkan senyum timpang yang paling menjengkelkan. "Jadi ini alasanmu berlama-lama di kamar mandi dengan alasan sakit perut? Cerdas."

"Ash!"

Ash mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oke, oke, sori."

Eiji menghela napas. Ia menekan pelipisnya. "Tidak … aku–maaf. Pikiranku tidak jernih. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu pusing karena masalah seperti i–"

Ash menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Eiji. "Itu manusiawi, kan? Malah aku yang heran. Kenapa kau tidak berkata apa pun, Eiji?"

Eiji terdiam. Bagaimana dia bisa mengangkat topik ini dengan mudahnya? Bagaimana memberikan penjelasan bahwa hatinya telah lama terikat oleh pemuda pirang di hadapannya? Itu tidak terasa benar, apalagi di tengah situasi kacau dan penuh darah. Ia tidak tahu kapan nadi pada lehernya akan diretas bilah pisau, atau titik di antara matanya berlubang oleh peluru.

Ia tidak tahu kapan nyawanya akan berakhir. Sudah pasti ia seharusnya tidak memikirkan hal seperti ini untuk sekarang. Masih banyak perkara lain yang jauh lebih pantas diprioritaskan, ketimbang isi hati dan insting badaniah yang begitu remaja.

"Lagipula …," Eiji memulai. "Aku hanya merasa kau tidak mau disentuh atau menyentuh orang lain."

Ash merotasi bola mata. "Itu tergantung dengan siapa aku disentuh dan menyentuh. Memang itu adalah senjata yang kugunakan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, tapi bukan berarti aku benar-benar menghindarinya selain untuk meraih tujuan itu."

Eiji mendongak. Yang ia lihat adalah senyum tipis Ash dan _jade_ yang merembes masuk ke dalam relung dadanya. Tertawa kecil, Eiji tidak menolak ketika Ash mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh egois, ya, kali ini saja?"

"Kau selalu egois, _Kak_ ," Ash berbisik lirih di bawah napasnya. Harum _mint_ merasuk pada hidung Eiji dan itu sangat menenangkan.

Kuncian bibir itu lama. Panjang. Tenggelam dalam rasa yang sebelumnya tak pernah mereka rasakan. Saling pagut dalam tempo lembut dan enggan melepaskan. Eiji tertawa geli atas kecupan-kecupan kecil yang mendarat pada tengkuk dan tulang belikatnya.

"Ahh–"

Ash mendorong pundak Eiji, punggung pemuda Jepang itu mendarat di atas kasur. Ash tersenyum, lagi-lagi, tipis. Bukan senyum sengak atau pun menggoda yang biasa ia umbar. Bukan pula senyum sarat kebencian dan sarkasme teruntuk musuh-musuhnya.

Ash melepas kausnya, menekan pemuda di bawahnya lebih lagi.

Ash rasa, ini adalah sentuhan paling menyenangkan yang pernah ia rasakan selama belasan tahun terakhir.

.

.

.

Sebelum akhirnya, Blanca menggoreskan peluru pada bahu Eiji dan itu adalah permulaan dari akhir yang menyedihkan.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Baiklaaaah! Parah. Parah. Banana Fish itu seri paling masokis, tragedi, dan traumatis yang pernah saya tonton. Maksudnya, jujur saja, kalau Attack on Titan, kematian adalah hal yang biasa. Itu malah membuat saya terbiasa dengan kesengsaraan para tokoh, sehingga sulit untuk berempati.

Tapi, Banana Fish menurut saya setipe dengan Steins Gate. Keduanya sama-sama menghancurkan mental tokoh dan pembaca, kita pelan-pelan dikasih tahu gimana, sih, penderitaan si tokoh utama, sehingga apa yang saya harapkan bukan lagi akhir cerita yang penuh garam, tapi akhir cerita yang bahagia.

( _MY GOODNESS_ SHORTERRRRRRR)

Tapi kenyataan memang kejam. Apanya akhir bahagia. Saya banyak dapet _spoiler_ kalau Banana Fish akan _bad end_. Jadi _please_ jangan tambah-tambahin _spoiler_ di kolom komentar yak pembacaku terkasih :")

Kalau mau kasih pujian boleh kok, dengan senang hati! XD

Saya tahu Banana Fish tidak berfokus pada _shounen-ai_ atau hubungan romantis Ash dan Eiji. Tapi, _sexual tension_ di antara mereka terlalu kental sampai-sampai saya yang gerah kalau nonton. Saya benar-benar berharap mereka bahagia. UKH. UDAHLAH. Baper banget saya setelah maraton BF.

Tapi rupanya di tahun 1980-an pun, Akimi Yoshida-sensei sudah mengenal yang namanya garam, masokis, _shounen-ai_ yang menyayat hati, dan akhir cerita yang bikin orang nangis kejer :"")))

Yak, pada intinya, _thank you for reading_! Mari sama-sama menunggu akhir cerita Banana Fish.


End file.
